Dreams come True
by LibbieRae
Summary: Are these things really happing?
1. Surprise's

Draco Malfoy walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Do you belong in Gryffindor?" Shouted the hat (Draco starting to get worried)" OF course not (Draco sighed) you belong in Slyherin!" 

Malfoy walked over confidently to the Slyherin table to join the other 6th years. Many names went on there was a Hufflepuff here, a Ravenclaw there, Gryffindor sometimes, and Slyherin once in a while.

Harry and Hermione were put in Gryffindor and then Ron their best friend was next, the sorting hat barley touched his head, then it coughed and said "SLYHERIN." Ron trembling with shock walked over to the Slyherin table." Nice goin Weasel!" Malfoy snickerd. Hermione in shock looked over to find Ron.. but she didn't find Ron she found Draco Malfoy staring at her. Her a mudblood.. He never looked at a mudblood like that. Startled she look away and thought he looked pretty good.

****Slyherin common room****

"Wow weasel, can't believe that ya got to Slyherin before your brothers Fred and George did!" Malfoy snickerd."Come on weasel, I'll show ya to your dorm." 

Malfoy showed him to his room and left him there. Well after Ron got his stuff situated, went to the common room and no when was there, then he heard a loud bang a bunch of spiders fell all over him "AHHHHHHHHH" Ron yelled (remember he's afraid of spiders). Malfoy jumped out from the back of their sofa. " Should of seen your face weasel!'' Malfoy laughed."Yea it was great" Ron said Pathetically. 

**Gryffindor common room**

" I can't believe are best friend Ron is in Slyherin." Harry exclaimed.

'Hermione are you ok?" "Yea just fine" said Hermione daydreaming.

Then professor Dumbledore crawled in through the portrait hole opening." Children something is wrong with the sorting Hat!"

Please review......This is my first time writing a story and chapter 2 is coming out soon.


	2. Trouble or is it

Chapter 2---Trouble

"What are you talking about Professor?" Harry and Hermione asked. "Well the sorting hat...oh I know that I shouldn't have listened to Professor Snape this it all his fault..." Dumbledore exclaimed "settle down and please tell us what is wrong". Hermione said quietly (turning pink). 

By now the whole Gryffindor house was in the common room." Well children please be quiet (the whole room was silent) let me explain... A few days before you all came to Hogwarts Professor Snape made a suggestion that we sorted all of the 6th years again...I said that'll be fine with me. So we went sent the 6th years letters and told them that we were going to sort them again.... (Harry Remembered seeing a letter like this it said...)

Harry Potter,

You and the other 6th years are going to be sorted into new towers most of you will stay where you are not to worry. I send good luck to you.

Professor DUMBLEDORE

"So young children... Professor Dumbledore started to talk again.. Harry you're good friend Ron Wesley! We must sort him again if that is ok.. Hermione and Harry come with me..."Where are we going?" they asked..

"To the Slytherin tower... come ON" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Purebloods" Dumbledore said to the portrait of a knight in armor. "I can't believe their password PUREBLOODS how rude!" Hermione shouted. Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione crawled through the portrait hole. " What.... Why are you here..? Potter... Granger?" Malfoy shouted furiously at them. " They're here with me Draco.. Let me through" Dumbledore said calmly. 

Ron looked up to see what was going on." Ron please sit down, please we need to sort you again." Dumbledore said." YESSSSSSSSS" Ron shouted happily. "Draco take a seat, you too Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore said motioning them to sit down. Harry sat next to Ron, Hermione sat next to Harry, and Draco sat next to Hermione." HI" she said quietly." "Hi Granger" " How are you?" " I'm good...U?" " Fine". Then Hermione and Draco fell in trance their eyes locked on each other and then Draco kissed Hermione. "Oh my gosh" Shouted Harry and Ron. "What?" Malfoy said when he stopped the kiss. Hermione was shocked. *HE kissed me * she thought. * And I kissed him back* " Ron gather all your belongings you are going to the Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore said to Ron." Come on now" they left and as Hermione was about to climb out the portrait hole opening she looked back at Draco a smiled. He smiled back. Then she left.

Gryffindor common room 

Everyone was anxious to see if Ron was back in Gryffindor, as soon as he walked in there was a loud applause." Wow Ron your back" "welcome back Ron" everyone was saying. Then Ron said" Well that wasn't the only thing that happened in there. Then he looked at Hermione and she turned pink. " Lets party" Harry said loudly over the whisper. He guessed they were trying to figure out what happened.


	3. Romace stirring up??

Chapter 3---Romance is stirring up

" Hermione what happened in Slytherin tower?" Ginny asked ready to get an answer. They were in the girl's dormitory. " Well you can't tell anyone ok?"" Ok I won't" " Well you know Draco Malfoy don't you?" " Yea" " He kissed me. A really long romantic kiss." " WOW!" " Yea I know, Good night Ginny." " Night Herm." And Ginny pulled her curtains closed, right before Hermione did she thought* that was a pretty good kiss and a good kisser* and she went to bed.

The next day in Snape's class

" I want you all to get a partner and you will work with them today.... We are making a healing potion... for you wounds you'll get..." Snape said coldly." What wounds?" Asked Neville Longbottom. " You'll see... now get partners." Snape replied back. 

Harry and Ron were partners, then Draco walked up to Hermione and asked" wanna be my partner?"" I guess" they sat down at a table and Draco asked " did you like my kiss" " Yea I guess why?" " Just wondering." Then he kissed her again when no buddy was looking." That was great" Hermione said." Hey Hermione want to go to the Yule ball with me in December? Draco asked. " Well. Umm I guess... yea sure" Hermione said turning pink." Well it's the end of class so see you tomorrow." " Bye Draco!" Hermione said walking out the dungeon door.

" What was that all about in Snape's class?" Harry and Ron asked her on the way to the Gryffindor tower. " Nothing.. I'm just going to the Yule ball with Draco.." Hermione replied." With Draco why that Ugly two faced, bratty mouth Malfoy" Ron said." I like him ok..Balerpokash... she said to the portrait of the Fat Lady." Whatever."

A week before the Yule Ball

" Ginny what do think about this Dress?" Hermione said holing up a glittery short, tank top dress." Killer...What about this one?" Ginny said holding up purple velvet, tank top dress." Way cool.. Wear you really should" Hermione said loudly. "OK lets go down to dinner Gin, come on" And they went down to the Great hall and sat down by Ron and Harry. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to find Draco. She found him staring at her, she waved to him and he waved back." "So, how are you Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" Ron said to her." Ha very funny Ronald" she said back." Don't call me Ronald, Hermione." "Fine don't call me Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

**~*~*~*~** 

The night of the Yule Ball

Hermione sat down at a table when Draco came over and said "I was wondering something" "Yes?" She replied back" Well I don't want you to slip away so would you be my girlfriend?" She couldn't believe what he was saying I thought he would never ask a mudblood to be his girlfriend." Well um ok, but won't you're dad be mad your dating a mudbloau" Draco covered her mouth before she could say the rest." My Dad and Mum are divorced. I live with me Mum" he said." Oh ok, lets dance." So they danced, and danced for a long time until Hermione said" I have to sit down for a minute, I'm tired". " OK" Draco said. 

At the table Draco asked Hermione" Hermione I was wondering... um..." " What?" she asked." Never mind." He said. Then Dumbledore stood up and said " Children I would like to tell you who one the best couple tonight... they are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." There was a sudden silence, then a loud outburst of claps. Hermione and Draco walked up to where Dumbledore was standing." Here you go children," he said handing them both crowns and prefect badges" you are also the new prefects of your towers."


	4. My worst nightmare

A/n: I know its really stupid believe me it gets better. This is Draco's point of view.

Chapter 4-- A dream come true or is it?

Hermione and I went to the prefects common room. I sat down and she came over to me and gave me the longest French Kiss.

"What was that for ?"I say" What can't your girlfriend kiss you?" She says with sarcasm.

Then Professor Dumbledore walked in when Hermione and I were kissing.

"Sorry to budge in on your um business, each student has to gather there belongings and floo to there house, Hermione you will go with Draco, Go" He said. 

So Hermione and I went to are rooms and Grabbed some of my clothes and went back to the prefect room door where I told Hermione I would meet her.

**Hermione's point of view.**

I went to my room after Dumbledore told us to go. I was wondering why we were leaving so soon we had just got here a few days ago. I saw Lavender and Harry kissing on my way back to the prefects room door.

"Come on Hermione!" Draco said to me as he was pulling me in the room. "Malfoy Castle" Draco said and we were in this huge room. " Mother, Hermione and I are here." A tall, slim, blond hair, blue eyes lady walked in. Now I could see where Draco got his good looks from. " Oh hello Hermione, my name is Clarissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." she said. " Mother, how about you show Hermione her room."

A few minutes later I was in this beautiful room. "Draco has been writing me lately he said that your favorite color was purple and blue." "Thank you" I said. She replied " Clean up dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

I walked into the bathroom and took a bath. I threw on some muggle clothing and walked down stairs to the dining hall which wad huge.

" Hermione you look great." Draco said to me when I sat down at the table. " Thanks, do you know why we had to leave so sudden Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked. " Please call me Clarissa, and no I have no clue." " Okay". After we ate we got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It said.

Dear Hermione, Draco, and Clarissa,

Sorry To Inform you, but Hogwarts is under attack by the death eaters. You will stay were you are until further notice, Hermione your parents are fighting against the death eaters. Thank you.

Albus Dumbledore

**Draco's Point of view**

I could see the tears running down Hermione's face. I couldn't believe that her Parents were fighting against the damn death eaters. I had to get her away so I took her up to my room and she cried and cried and cried her eyes as we lay there. 

My Mom came up and told me it was time to take Hermione to her room. I toke her there and laid her on her bed, she kissed me good night and I went to my room.

****The next day****~Hermione's Point of view~

I woke up at about 10:00 in the morning. I can't believe my parents were fighting the death eaters. I walked to the bathroom and soaked in the bathtub for about a hour. I must have fell asleep because I heard knocking at the bathroom door, I looked over at the bathroom clock it said 12:02. "Come in!"

Draco walked in, " Oh sorry Hermione, I heard you go to the bathroom at 10:00 an I didn't hear you come back out, I thought something was wrong." he said. I noticed his faced had turned slightly red. I got out of the tub and he just sat there and stared at me. Then after about 10 minutes he left.

" Sorry I took so long in the bathroom" I said. I had just finished eating brunch. Draco and I were the only ones in the room. "Mom's new boyfriend is here" He said with a disgusted look on his face.


End file.
